Reencuentro
by Frappe-B
Summary: Cuando finalmente, tras un año, me siento lo suficientemente fuerte para ir y enfrentarme a él, a sus habilidades y a mis propios sentimientos, mientras que, de paso, sucede aquello que tanto anhelaba pese al tiempo transcurrido/ One-Shot


**********Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los créditos a su respectivo autor._

* * *

**Reencuentro**

Sin darme cuenta, poco a poco, le he ido tomando cariño al mar y perdiéndole el miedo a los pokemons que en él habitan, gran parte de ello se agradezco a Manaphy. Dirigí una vez más mi vista al océano, con la vaga esperanza de verlo o escucharlo nuevamente... Pero sé que eso no es posible, él está en su hogar…. Me regué en la baranda del Ferry que me llevaba a mi destino, Johto, me pregunto si Solidad, Harley y Drew seguirán estarán allí… Me pregunto… ¿Qué habrá sido de Drew este último año? Si bien nosotros estábamos saliendo, no nos hemos vuelto a ver más que por televisión durante este último periodo…

Cuando finalmente llegué a mi destino lo único que deseaba era tener un momento de descanso, con eso en mente me dirigí hacia la playa para intentar despejar mi mente… Mi mirada se perdió en los rojizos tonos del ocaso, el cual poco a poco comenzaba a mezclarse con el azul de la noche. Sin saber muy bien hacia donde ir simplemente dejé que mi cuerpo avanzase solo, de pronto pude vislumbrar dos siluetas sentadas frente al mar, una persona y un pokemon, me acerqué a paso lento para comprobar a quiénes pertenecían dichas siluetas.

-Drew…-Pude observar como al momento de susurras su nombre, casi en cámara lenta, él se volteaba. Seguramente en busca de la persona que le llamaba, en este caso, en busca de mí…

-¿May? ¿Eres tú?- En sus palabras pude distinguir un atisbo de esperanza y alivio, mi mirada instintivamente evadió la de él. Centrándose en el misterioso pokemon, el cual resultó ser Absol, el cual parecía feliz de verme nuevamente –May… Ven, toma asiento- Sus palabras sonaban cálidas, sin reproche alguno me situé en el lugar que él me indicaba, palpando la arena, justo entre él y Absol.

Un cómodo silencio se situó en el ambiente, mientras observaba atenta el cielo pude sentir como Absol se recostaba en mi regazo a lo cual, inconscientemente, respondí acariciándole. Esta situación me hacía pensar un poco en la relación que teníamos antes de que nos separásemos, solíamos pasar muchas horas juntos, solo disfrutando de nuestra compañía mutua y la de nuestros Pokemons. De manera delicada y casi imperceptible él pasó su brazo por sobre mis hombros y sin necesidad que aplicase una fuerza real mi cabeza se apoyó en su hombro, permitiéndome percibir aquél sutil olor a rosas tan característico en él, un poco confundida y bastante avergonzada levanté ligeramente la mirada en busca de una respuesta.

-Yo… Lo siento- Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, para luego dedicarme una intensa y significativa mirada –Realmente nunca pensé que nos sucedería algo como esto, distanciarnos durante tanto tiempo… Lamento no haberte intentado contacta, es solo que…- Sus palabras sonaban a preocupación intensa, y he de admitir que me sorprendieron bastante, pero simplemente no deseaba escuchar sus excusas.

Posicioné uno de mis dedos en sus labios y con un suave sonido similar a un "Shh" Le pedí silencio –No es necesario dar excusas Drew, yo tampoco intenté retomar contacto, no necesitas disculparte. Eso fue culpa de amos, no solo tuya- Lentamente retiré mi dedo de su boca, para ver como él comenzaba a sonreír divertido, para luego, con una expresión infinitamente seductora y sin preguntar nada más comenzó a acercárseme para luego besarme sin prejuicio alguno.

En mi mente por siempre permanecería aquel momento, resonando por siempre, porque aquél reencuentro para mí es algo muy valioso. Porque me demuestra que no nos separaremos tan fácilmente.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**_ Primero que nada ¡Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer este fic! A decir verdad fue inesperadamente fácil escribirlo, las ideas estaban bastante concisas en mi mente y solo tuve que escribirlas nwn Ojalá les aya gustado y pues ya saben, cualquier duda o comentario pueden dejarlo allí abajo, en los comentarios, les deseo un buen día :D._

_Sin mucho más que escribir me despido.._


End file.
